<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Star Spangled Man With the Parody by buckybleeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034810">The Star Spangled Man With the Parody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds'>buckybleeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fic Exchange, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2019, Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2020, Multi, Parody, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The HTP Gift Exchange 2020 is open for sign-ups until October 20th 2020 so I made up a little song about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Star Spangled Man With the Parody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can learn more about the exchange and find the sign-up form here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HHTPGE_2020/profile#rules</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who’s full of trash and of slash here to make the holidays?<br/>Who vows to write like a fan full of bite, night and day?<br/>Who will draw more and more for America?<br/>Who makes so much porn for America?<br/>Filling pages up with whump and pain?</p><p>The Hydra Trash Party Gift Exchange!</p><p>We can’t just skip all our ships at our keyboards once again!<br/>We’ve got to draw what we saw wallowing in callow sin!<br/>Who will indeed make the art for America?<br/>Who start and give their heart for America?<br/>Reveling in our awful ways?</p><p>The Hydra Trash Party Gift Exchange!</p><p>Gory and black and blue!<br/>(We write garbage it’s true! We tell you, there’s no substitute!)<br/>Forceful and ready to bend over until it’s through!<br/>(And often awful lewd!)</p><p>Who’ll whip our soldiers into shape?<br/>Who’s okay with tales of torture and rape?<br/>Who fills antis up with rage?<br/>Who’s coming up out of their cage?</p><p>The Hydra Trash Party Gift Exchange!<br/>(If YOU want to save the American way you can be a hero and sign up!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>